


The Night Everything Turned Upside-down.

by Bat_Cat_fan



Series: Belle-Spyder: The scars of Gwen Stacy| A Spectacular Spider-Man A.U. [1]
Category: Spider-Gwen (Comics), The Spectacular Spider-Man (Cartoon)
Genre: Blood is mentioned but it's not graphic., F/M, Gen, Keep it PG please., Rare Pairings, no cursing in comments please.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:02:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28543758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bat_Cat_fan/pseuds/Bat_Cat_fan
Summary: "E-Eddie... I c-couldn't...I'm sorry...Peter h-he," she was gasping and hyperventalating. Then realization hit Eddie full force."Gwen... Is Pete dead?" He asked numbly. He hadn't felt like this sickishly empty since his parents died.There was a pregmatic pause... "Y-yes," she whispers collectedly hollowed. "He turned into a giant lizard and I ga-got slash-marks in my arm to prove it...
Relationships: Also Eddie knows Gwen is moonlighting as a super hero, Eddie is adoped by the Parkers and is Pete's brother/cousin, Gwen's Super Hero name is Belle-Spyder, Peter became the Lizard, Peter is kind of a stuck-up Egg-head., Peter was too ambitious for his own good., This is the aftermath and he's dead, hinted Eddie BrockXGwen Stacy, hinted almost PeterXLiz, hinted one sided HarryXGlory, mutual affection - Relationship, tragic accident turned accused murder
Series: Belle-Spyder: The scars of Gwen Stacy| A Spectacular Spider-Man A.U. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093019
Kudos: 3





	1. Aftermath...

"HI YOU'VE REACHED GWEN STACY LEAVE A MESSAGE." Eddie Called Gwen's cellphone for the upteenth time. Midtown High was on the News because of some kind of attack. The Gym and area near looked like an earthquakehit it. Ben and May went to the scene to find Peter.

He tried one last time for Gwen's phone the he would try her Dad. He listened to the ringing beeping and was aboutto call it quits when...

Finally... it picked up...

"E-Eddie..."

"Gwen! I'm so glad to hear you, What happened at the school? Are you okay?" Eddie's relief was short lived as a Strangled sob reached his ear.

"E-Eddie... I c-couldn't...I'm sorry...Peter h-he," she was gasping and hyperventalating. Then realization hit Eddie full force.

"Gwen... Is Pete dead?" He asked numbly.He hadn't felt like this sickishly empty since his parents died.

There was pregmatic pause... "Y-yes," she whispers collectivlly hollowed. "He turned into a giant lizard and I ga-got slash-marks in my arm to prove it..."

"How bad are you bleeding?" Eddie asked numbness now turning to fearful concern. He couldn't lose both his best friends on the same night. He sat up on the couch but the twinge of pain went through his right leg. Reminding Eddie he had fractured his leg in his last football game. Reminding him that he was Gwen's date for the night.

"Where are you at now?"

Gwen sounded slurred now, "In the girl's locker-room to get my dress... I got to tell my Dad what happened before...before they think I killed...Pete... he turned back to normal... Eddie...I'm kinda woozy...lota blood."

The tall blonde felt dread bubble in the pit of his stomach. "Hey-hey-hey,stay with me, ok? You're going into shock. Put some pressure on your arm." Eddie instructed her. He could hear fabric tearing over the receiver.

"M'hoodie's tore... hid the rest..." Gwen muttered. 

Eddie kept kept a steady voice, "Keep talking to me, Gwennie. Tell me what happened to Pe...what happened in the fight." Did he want to know? He wasn't sure, but he needed Gwen to live.

"Remember he was actin' f-funny dis mornin'?"

"Yeah, he wasn't wearing his glasses and kept asking if anyone was cold." May and Ben were hoping he wasn't catching a cold.

'I'm fine guys, really! I've never felt better.'

"He wa excited about tryin' to ask Sally to the Spring Formal. Ya can guess how that went... So he asked Liz and she said yes."

'Sure Petey, why not. I owe you for helping me ace my chem test, anyway.'

'Dude, you sure Liz didn't agree just to ruffle Flash's feathers. They broke up last week.'

'Oh you just can't stand to see me happy can you, Gwen?!'

'I'm just trying to look out for you. You're like my brother... I care about you.'

'Well I'm not your brother and I'm not your responsibility; so stop pretending like you care.'

'What in the world are you talking about?!'

'Don't think I haven't figured out your game. You're only friends with me because your in love with Eddie.Got to keep tabs on Puny Pete for his big brother, am I right?'

"I s-slapped him after that and didn' talk ta him the rest of the day." Gwen finished.

"Where was Harry in all this?" He was sure the ginger there.

"Chasin Glory Grant ta ask h'r ta the dance. After that failed, I agreed to go with him as a plus one and since Carl King busted your leg and we both didn't want to go alone."

Yeah that didn't settle well with Eddie. May said he had a 'Mr. Grumpy face' on all day sine he got the news. For Eddie, Harry was never a favored addition to their group, but Pete and Gwen were chill with him so he kept that to himself.

"Before he left the house I think Pete had a weird rash going on; looked like scales. Could he have got bitten by a radioactive lizard instead a spider?" It was a tasteless jab to get Gwen to laugh but the humor was lost on both of them.

"Now that you mention...that he had done work... at E.S.U. labs doin research on lizards D..." She spoke wobbly and then added, "Hey Eddie...almost out of school...Daddy see me...coming. Might get cut off...sorry, love yo-."

Eddie's gray eyes wided in fear as he was diconnected."Gwen! Gwen!"

He tried her cellphone again.

"HI YOU'VE REACHED GWEN STACY LEAVE A MESSAGE."


	2. Point of no Return.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one will be short.

The next morning Gwen awoke in the hospital. The repercussions of the battle last night left her exhausted. She turned to her left arm had been bandaged tight. Painkillers numbing her sense.  
Taking in her surroundings she was alone with nothing but the sound of a heart monitor filling the silence.

Suddenly, the beeping raised in tempo as she recalled what happened last night. Fighting an eight foot tall lizard and watching it revert into none other than her best friend. Then she tried to keep him awake and begged him to tell her why he did this.

His last words to her being:  
'I wanted to be special... like you...'

Special? Special? She had silk coming out of her wrists. Her homework kept sticking to her hands and her hyper sensitivity was worse than before. She had to replace glass cups because they broke in her grip for weeks. That spider bite was nothing but a fluke, a sick joke.

That melon-headed idiot. How dare he...how dare he turn himself into a Lizard. How dare he not listen to her when she told him that (as Belle-Spyder) she wasn't playing hero because she was a glory-hound. She wanted to protect people like her Dad.

She knew the risks she was taking each time she put on the mask. Her Dad is the Captain of the NYC police for goodness' sakes.  
George Stacy protected her entire life and she wanted to do the same for him and everyone she care about.

How dare Pete...How dare he...How dare he die in her arms. How dare he leave Ben and May and Eddie on a fools errand to obtain super powers.

…And how dare Gwen for not stopping him sooner. How dare Gwen for being too weak to save her best friend. Just like she couldn't save her Mother...

Even with Super powers Gwen was still too weak...and she hated it. She hated...

"Gwen?" she felt a gentle hand touch her right shoulder. Shaken from her dark thoughts Gwen saw that the person was her father. His gaze full of concern. "Sweet pea I need you to breath for me, deep breathes, okay?"

She had no clue when her Dad walked in the room nor did she realize she hadn't inhaled for a good while to the point her vision got fuzzy. Her Dad then called a nurse for help about her hyperventilating.

Her father tried too sooth her, "Sweet Pea, listen to me, everything is going to be alright. Me and the boys are going to catch the person responsible for Peter's death. Don't worry."

Like the people who allowed Peter to get strange chemicals and a batch of Lizard DNA?

No...he said person.

Then with a quickness Gwen Grabbed the TV remote and flipped it to the nearest News station. The remote fell out of her shaking grasp as she read the Byline:

BELLE-SPYDER CHARGED FOR MURDER...


End file.
